Catheters, particularly indwelling and suprapubic catheters, are commonly prescribed for patients that are unable to void their bladders without assistance. Such catheters comprise a tube placed through the urethra and into the bladder, which allows urine to continuously flow from the bladder. Because the flow of urine from the bladder is continuous, in order to prevent leakage and to collect urine, a collection device, such as, for example, a urine bag, or another device such as a valve, must be constantly in place on the external end of the catheter. However, use of a urine bag is not desirable because if a user wishes to remain mobile, the bag typically must be attached to a user's leg, which can be uncomfortable because of the bag's bulky nature both before and after it is filled. Also, its bulky nature makes it visible when worn with every day clothes. Because a user who is mobile is constantly moving, there is also the potential for the urine bag to leak or even worse, disconnect while in use, which may result in an embarrassing situation for the user. Moreover, prior valves have been complicated structures that require a wearer to use two hands or require great dexterity to actuate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can be used with a catheter to void the bladder that is discrete, resistant to leakage, easy to use, and comfortable when used in everyday life.